Zombie
Zombie – martwi ludzie wskrzeszeni przez pierwiastek 115. Główni przeciwnicy w trybie Zombie w Call of Duty: World at War i trylogii Black Ops oraz Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare w trybie egzo zombie, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare i Call of Duty: WWII. Stworzenie Chociaż pochodzenie zombie pozostaje niewyjaśnione, większość incydentów prowadzących do stworzenia nieumarłych może być znalezionych w wiadomościach radiowych umieszczonych na mapach. Może być tak, że pierwiastek 115, element znaleziony w meteorytach i wiedza o mocy Cudownych Broni, mogą reanimować martwe komórki. Meteor zawierający 115 jest pokazany na mapie Shi No Numa wewnątrz jedngo z bagiennych terenów. Fragmenty meteorytu mogą być znalezione na mapach: Kino der Toten, Call of the Dead, TranZit i Shangri-La. Meteoryty mogą być też znalezione na Moon. Przy pracy nad pierwiastkiem 115 by wzmocnić nowe bronie i teleporty, niemiecki naukowiec dr Ludvig Maxis, odkrył, że może on też reanimować martwe komórki i wskrzeszać zmarłych. Mogło to doprowadzić do stworzenia swoistej armii nieumarłych. Jednakowoż taka armia nie mogła być kontrolowana, bo zombie mogą zawsze wpaść w szał, kiedy są testowane (można to usłyszeć w Der Riese w jednym z radiów). Edward Richtofen, asystent Maxisa, wierzył, że ten nie był wystarczająco szybki i postanowił go zdradzić by być blisko badań. Pewnego dnia Maxis wykorzystał suczkę swojej córki Samanthy, Fluffy (która była w ciąży), jako test dla teleportera jego produkcji. Jednak coś poszło nie tak i Fluffy zamieniła się w pierwszego piekielnego psa. Po tym zdarzeniu (i przybyciu Samanthy) jego asystent, Richtofen, postanowił zamknąć Maxisa i Samanthę w pokoju teleportacyjnym ze zmutowaną Fluffy (to zdarzenie można usłyszeć w Der Riese w jednym z radiów). Później na całym świecie ludzie zamienili się w zombie. Richtofen, który chciał kontrolować to co stworzył zebrał 3 innych ludzi (Tanka Dempseya, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego) i podróżował z nimi od Der Riese aż na Księżyc. Po wydarzeniach na Księżycu zombie mają niebieskie oczy. Twórcy gry stworzyli jeszcze "specjalne typy zombie" występujące w tym trybie, są to np. piekielne psy, Złodziej z Pentagonu, kosmiczne Małpy, George A. Romero, małpa zombie, Shrieker zombie, napalmowy zombie, zombie astronauta, mieszkaniec, elektryczny zombie, miniony, Brutus, duchy i Panzer Soldat. Szybkość Zombie biegają różnie - czasem wolno, czasem szybko, a czasem inaczej. Przykłady chodzenia i biegania zombie to: *Wolne kuśtykanie i kołysanie się (wszystkie mapy). thumb|300px|Zombie w TranZit *Nazistowskie zombie w Verrückt, Der Riese i Kino der Toten mogą czasem chodzić marszem Goose'a; *Normalne chodzenie z rękami machającymi w powietrzu i spoglądanie w górę na niebo (wszystkie mapy). *Ramiona prosto, jak stereotypowy zombie (wszystkie mapy); *Bardzo szybki bieg. Ich ramiona poruszają się w przód i w tył, bardzo podobny do ludzkiego. Zombie robią ten bieg: w Call of the Dead, kiedy w ich pobliżu George A. Romero wyda charakterystyczny krzyk. Na Księżycu kiedy użyje się windy grawitacyjnej, w Origins robią ten bieg, kiedy gracz będzie przebywał w jadącym czołgu, nawet gdy gracz wysiądzie czy zombie dostaną się do czołgu to nadal będą biegać bardzo szybko co może być frustrujące dla graczy (zwłaszcza gdy któryś z nich nie ma Juggernoga). *Sprint z jedna ręką przed nim skierowaną w dół, a druga za nim w powietrzu (wszystkie mapy). *Na Moon, gdy gracze są na Księżycu, to zombie mogą unosić się z powodu grawitacji (w miejscach w których nie ma atmosfery). *Na TranZit są szybsze niż zwykle, kiedy gonią autobus i w trybie Zawrócony gdy sprintują. Zachowanie Zombie atakują gracza jedynie poprzez ataki ręką, nie używają broni. Można go pozbawić nogi czy ręki, ale nadal będzie atakować gracza nawet po straceniu połowy swoich kończyn. Zombie nie będzie atakować gracza, który został powalony przez zombie, zamiast tego idzie dalej do następnych graczy by ich powalić. Zombie zwykle gonią najbliższego gracza ale mogą być rozproszone przez niektóre rzeczy, na przykład małpkę z talerzami. Alternatywnie, małpka z talerzami lub człowiek, który został "ustawiony" przez V-R11 będzie służyć do odwrócenia ich uwagi na krótki czas. Również Straszliwy Lawton działa jako przedmiot rozpraszający. W Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II, zombie zachowują pewne ludzkie zachowania. Są one w stanie ograniczonej mowy, (np. krzyczą słowa "Sam" (skrót od Samanthy), gdy atakuje gracza, czy "monkey", gdy gracz użyje małpki z talerzami). Niemieckie zombie czasami wydają się maszerować, a rosyjskie z Ascension mogą czasem się toczyć lub ominąć, aby uniknąć strzału; jest to manewr bitewny Specnazu, gdy zombie będą próbowały przejść przez kwas Likwidatora Tarcia to mogą się przewrócić. Zombie pokazują również różne poziomy inteligencji, w zależności jak były szkolone "za życia" (Marsz Goose'a lub manewr Specnaz, w zależności od kraju) i od czasu do czasu starają się coś powiedzieć. Od mapy Verrückt, zombie mogą atakować gracza nawet przy barykadzie (jeśli podejdzie się za blisko). Zdrowie Zdrowie zombie wzrasta z każdą rundą. Zombie zaczynają 150 punktów zdrowia w 1 rundzie i zyskują 100 punktów zdrowia co rundę, aż do rundy 10. Po osiągnięciu rundy 10, ich stan zdrowia otrzymuje mnożnik 1.1x każdej co jedną rundę. Ciekawostki *W wersji Wii Call of Duty: Black Ops głos zombie jest wyższyy. *Gdy na Moon ukończymy Richtofen Grand Scheme, to zombie będą miały niebieskie oczy, co oznacza, że Richtofen je kontroluje. Mają też niebiesko-białe oczy w Black Ops II. *Niekiedy po zminimalizowaniu gry i wróceniu do niej, niektóre zombie mogą chodzić bez animacji bądź, przechylone na bok (z nogą w górze). *Jeden zombie stoi pod sceną na koncercie "Carry On" pod koniec Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *W Die Rise, występują zombie, które posiadają na sobie pancerz, co powoduje, że trudniej je zabić. Sposobem na "ominięcie" pancerza jest strzał w głowę. *W trybie Zawrócony można się wcielić w zombie i używać zmodyfikowanej wersji "Mózgiii". *W Dead Ops Arcade i w Mob of the Dead mają czerwone oczy. *W Black Ops II gdy odejdzie się za daleko od ostatniego zombie to ten natychmiastowo zginie i rozpocznie się nowa runda. *Czołgające się zombie po jakimś czasie giną (chyba, że będzie je trzymał Gigant); *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II powolne zombie pojawiają się też w wysokich rundach, co utrudnia "falowanie" (Nie dzieje się tak w Origins). *W Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare przeciwnicy mają specjalne stroje, za pomocą, których mogą wskakiwać na wyższe kondygnacje, a także szybciej się poruszać. Galeria 2013-05-02_00030.jpg|Zombie w Nuketown Zombies 2012-12-05_00015.jpg|Zombie z niebieskimi oczami w Call of Duty Black Ops II BlackOps_2012-05-23_23-48-05-81.jpg|Zombie maszerujące w stronę gracza. 2013-03-07_00011.jpg|Zombie z pancerzem 2013-03-07_00010.jpg|Zombie w Die Rise 2013-03-03_00007.jpg|Zombie w Zniszczonym Nuketown 2013-03-03_00015.jpg|Zombie w Die Rise 2013-02-25_00003.jpg 2013-01-16_00021.jpg|Zombie w TranZit (zauważ, że Misty jest w oddali) 2012-12-05_00014.jpg|Zombie z Niebieskimi oczami 2012-12-05_00009.jpg|Płonący zombie Zombie_w_Five.jpg|Zombie w "Five" 2013-07-23_00051.jpg|Zombie w Mob of the Dead BlackOps_2012-05-24_00-09-02-52.jpg BlackOps_2012-05-23_23-36-41-12.jpg|Dwójka zombie idąca w stronę gracza 2013-10-02_00004.jpg|Zombie w Origins 2013-09-28_00015.jpg|Zombie w Origins 2013-10-02_00047.jpg 2013-10-02_00051.jpg 2013-09-28_00017.jpg 2013-08-23_00021.jpg|Zombie w Buried 2014-02-04_00015.jpg BlackOps_2012-07-12_17-27-32-06.jpg|Wspomniany w Ciekawostkach bug 2 Zombie_w_kino_der_totenie_2.jpg|Zombie w Kino Der Toten 2013-05-02_00029.jpg 2013-07-23_00015.jpg|Zombie w Alcatraz 2013-06-22_00058.jpg 2013-10-02_00027.jpg 2013-08-23_00013.jpg 2013-09-28_00018.jpg 6.jpg unledfox.jpg unledfox.jpg Napalm Zombie.png|Napalmowy Zombie. Mapy.jpg|Wszystkie mapy do trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Typy egzo zombie w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII